Unbelievable
by SunRise19
Summary: Dedicated to Babyb26 and HC247 for being wonderful authors! How does one resolve a situation they had nothing to do with creating? When a couple is forced to wed, having to lay down there own plans how will they react? How can they get on with a life when they thought they'd never see each other again? Angsty fluff..PLZ RR!...COMPLETE


A/N: Hi all!

First of all, I must tell you that this one-shot is dedicated to Babyb26 and HC247. These ladies are not just totally awesome and brilliant authors but are like the sisters I never had. This story is in thanks for ALL that you have done for me and ALL that you have put up with over the last few months.

Anyone that reads this go and check out their stories because they are nothing short of amazing!

Thank you for being such a blessing to me. Enjoy!

Secondly, this story could have been expanded to include many chapters, scenes and the like. However, frankly, I did not want to do that. I was going to make it a drabble but when the writing muse strikes you do not ignore it.

I hope you all enjoy! Babyb and HC, you deserve nothing but the best and I have tried. Though my writing cannot hold a candle to yours, this is for you.

All my other readers: I absolutely love your reviews, constructive criticism and kind words. They mean more to me than you will ever know. I've had a rough few months, and a review from you always makes me smile. Thank you so much! I really appreciate you all! I hope you enjoy reading this as I did in writing it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pocahontas. I know the history and facts while the Disney Company owns everything else.

-…-…-

It had been a long day.

Another day that seemed to drag on and on, the sun mocking him as he worked repairing some of the buildings inside the fort. It had become a small town; however John Smith's marriage contract to Pocahontas had drawn up various plans of action when more people would arrive.

The marriage had been insisted on by King James himself. His Majesty wanting someone that the natives trusted and above all respected his authority. The announcement had turned many heads and caused raised eyebrows however Smith did not care. He could finally be with the woman he loved and yet had so carelessly tossed aside for something he had always thought he wanted.

A feeling of guilt had settled over him when at first disappointment entered his mind. In order to complete the duty for the king, he had to give up sailing for a time. King James had promised he would send word whenever, "Captain John Smith's services would be required of."

That letter had been received months ago and none had followed.

He loved his wife. Did everything in his power to show her that his love and faithfulness were sincere. Once the shock had worn off, once he realized what he was gaining and how foolish he had been to let her go the Captain had made it his mission to prove to her that he was genuine.

It had begun with eight weeks of sailing back to her homeland, talking and getting to know him aboard his ship. He had done much of the chatting; showing her the different sailing equipment or if there had been an interesting sea creature he would always point it out. Her dark eyes would light up then, she would lean forward to curiously gaze at it or if possible slowly move to touch it. She wouldn't pull away when they would brush hands or arms. Her lips would curve in to a smile that he had been caught staring at many times. When the excitement was over she would retreat back into herself once more.

He built her a home right in between her village and the settlement.

He had sold most of his things in order to make sure she was comfortable.

On the night of their wedding, she had sighed and removed her nightdress without a word.

"No," he had said whilst trying to avert his eyes, "Not like this. Come to me when you are ready."

Her reply was a quipped one, "What if you are preoccupied?"

He inwardly swore. How had he messed things up so horrifically? Worse yet, how could he amend for his wrongs? He had tried to speak to her that night however she had turned her back and would not respond.

The night when they had finally performed any physical act was a hazy, incoherent one for him.

He remembered going to the tavern for some reason, laughing and stumbling home with Ben's help and meeting his new wife of just three months at the door.

"You, you are a fool John Smith!"

"You are so very correct my love," Ben had told him he had proclaimed as the two of them helped him to the sofa.

What happened after Ben had gone was remembered only in snippets of conversation and sensation.

"Iloveyou… I, I love you so damn much… Please… Please… Need you… Love you… I am so stupid… Chance… Pocahontas darling…"

He knows she had not let go of his hand and so he had pulled her down on top of him and fiercely kissed her. It was not the light kiss at their wedding; it was the kiss reminiscent of Grandmother Willow's glade. Over and over they kissed, one of his hands getting tangled in her midnight tresses. His arms had suddenly held her, pressing himself against her body. He can recall the smoothness of her shoulders, how warm she felt as he had sucked on her bottom lip. His longing so apparent he knew she could not mistake it as he mumbled her name whilst burying his face in her hair. He had breathed her essence for a fleeting moment, before claiming her lips once more. It was then he had gained entrance to her mouth, he moaning as he rather hurriedly explored. He covered his mouth with hers again and again, it never seeming to satisfy his longing. Given his state of mind and body at the time, he knew he had been indeed foolish. Utterly stupid and so very reckless.

"Beautiful princess… Love you so…"

"John… You have been.-"

He remembers cutting her off with a kiss to her neck as his hands, trembling as they were had reached under her buckskin dress. He had clung to her then, feeling her body arch and move against his hands.

"John, stop it," she had said through gritted teeth as she tried to catch her own breath, "You do not know what you are saying… Not again… You will go… An… We can't… I can't…"

Her voice had choked on the last word and he could feel himself suddenly fading.

"I love you Pocahontas… Love you not me?"

The last thing he recalled of that night was feeling his lips on hers as his blue eyes closed.

All these things, all his words and actions still gave him the same result.

It was all for naught. And Smith knew that he could not blame her. He was in relational waters that he knew not how to navigate, and all his guesses of how to resolve the situation had gone wrong. It was slowly driving him mad, the constant uncertainties along with tension making him more than restless and willing to leave Jamestown if given the option.

Pocahontas was not a bad wife. She performed her duties very well around their small home. Whenever they had a public engagement together, they always acted affable towards one another. The evenings were mostly spent in talking about whatever had gone on during the day, in reading a book showing her the contents or she would be mending some garment or blanket to busy for much conversation. As for sharing a bed, it was becoming extremely difficult for him to be in the same room whilst asleep. The Captain always being so alert as to not touch or brush up against her during the dark of the night.

The mornings were especially taxing. It was more than once he had awakened, to find her body nestled against his own. She would sometimes sigh and arch, letting out a small whimper and it was only God's grace that he never enfolded her in his arms and softly touch a certain spot on her neck with his lips. The tension had become so palpable and John did not know what would be the act, word or lack their of to lose it all.

If he even had another chance to begin with.

The day after the incident in the living room had occurred, Pocahontas had left a note saying that she was required at the village.

That had been a fortnight ago and he had not seen her since.

It was then quite a surprise when he entered the small cabin they shared to see it completely clean and orderly. John was not an untidy person, however he always knew where something was even if he had thrown it in a pile.

"Pocahontas?" He called as he made his way through the tiny kitchen, to the living room where he spent the more difficult nights and then to the bedchamber in the back. The room where the door was half closed and he could hear sobs coming from within.

The man had faced many battles in his life. Had looked death in the eye more times than he could count.

However, to open the door merely to look upon his distraught wife he dreaded more than anything. For his gaze to fall on the woman he loved so much and yet had hurt so incredibly deeply; this he could not do. Instead he stood and listened, not daring to breathe as she cried. He had never thought himself a coward until that very moment.

"John… I was… You, you were telling th-the truth… You never… I didn't…"

The Captain cocked his head at that, unsure as to what she was going on about. However, all fear and trepidation flew off like a bird as her next words filtered through the door.

"I, I am so sorry…"

It only took a second for her words to sink in. She was sorry? He hesitated only a moment before pushing open the door.

A startled yelp caught somewhere in her throat as her head snapped towards his direction. The captain lent in the doorway, his blue eyes surveying the room. Unlike the rest of the house, the bedroom was a total mess. Boxes were open, papers stacked on any random surface and in the middle of it all Pocahontas sat with books and loose pieces of parchment scattered all around her.

"What, what is all this?" John inquired as he took a step forward.

"These are, this is, these are the…"

He crossed the room as she took a breath, "These are the letters you said you had written me."

"You never got them," he stated as he knelt across from where she sat.

She shook her head, "I didn't believe you whenever you told me about them."

John slowly exhaled at that, "Why would I deceive you?"

"Why do you do many things?"

"I, what do you mean?"

"What do I mean?"

In a flash she was on her feet, the parchment that had been situated on her lap spilling to the floor.

"You prattled on and on for two months about your precious ship! You then bring me out here…"

She gestured with her hands as she spoke, indicating the cabin, "I would have been perfectly happy living in the village. You never brought up anything… You have never once given my father a social call… You ask me? How dare you! How dare you inquire John Smith! I, spirits forgive me but I.-"

"Stop," he was now on his feet facing her, "Please, I have my reasons… Let me explain!"

"No!" she was in his face now, black hair flying behind. Her normally calm eyes were blazing as she crossed her arms.

"You had that chance… London… Coming back here… You had every opportunity to tell your side of the story!"

"I did! I told them how Ratcliffe had chased me all over the country! I could not get a message to you even if I had wanted!-"

In that moment silence fell. It was as if nature knew it was about to witness some _catastrophe_. Her angry expression was now astonished horror and a withering look slowly spread across her countenance.

"You."

The one word hit him like a stone as he stood with his mouth open in utter shock and disbelief.

"Pocahontas," his voice is strained, "I, I did not mean to say it like that… It came out wrong… So bloody wrong ple…"

He's abruptly cut off with a hard slap to his face. The hit echoed around them before fading on the slight breeze coming through the window. The native woman tried to shove past him merely to be blocked by his larger frame.

"I wanted more than anything to write you. Look at all these!"

He bent to retrieve some of the parchment from the floor, "Dearest Pocahontas… I hope this letter finds you well. Honestly, I have suffered from chills and a fever. I feel horrid pain my love…"

The man suddenly inhaled, not trusting his voice to continue as the letter floated to the ground.

"I waited so long for some kind of news and all I got was.-"

"My dearest Pocahontas," John began from another piece of parchment in his hand, "I pray this letter finds you well. I was very ill for a long time however I can feel my strength returning more and more each day. I miss you and wish to see you again as soon as possible. I love you and I look forward to hopefully having a life.-"

"They said that you had died after returning to London. What was I to think? They said that it was no surprise you were dead because of how bad your wound had gotten."

A pause was heard before John softly spoke, "My love, it is the summer season here in the middle of my homeland. It may be winter by the time you get this letter. The fields are so green and thick with grass. The trees somewhat remind me of the willow in our glade however they are not as beautiful."

Pocahontas sighed as she fought back tears, "Year after year I waited. I saw Nakoma get married and my father begged me to do the same. Whenever the time came near for when we first met my father would always say how worried he was for his little girl. I was very alone… I longed to know something for five years until I finally got the notice of your death. When I saw you in that tower… Twas like seeing a ghost."

"I am so sorry," he whispered feeling frozen in place as she leaned against his side.

He continued reading, "My darling Pocahontas… I will not be able to write you. Ratcliffe is searching for me and I fear that I will be killed if I am found. If that happens, you must live your life and move on for if…"

John swallowed hard as he fisted the parchment he held, "I did not finish that one."

Both of them startled as a cricket chirped in the distance, "I tried to seek someone who could carry these back to Jamestown. I almost found someone until I learned that all goods were being searched before leaving port. It was not long after when Ratcliffe and his men found me in a rented flat. I had even gone as far as giving a fake name to the landlord however money talks."

She arched her eyebrow, "What does it mean money talks?"

A slight edge entered his voice, "It means that some person offered him money in exchange for my location."

Silence was heard once again only nature had seemed to resume around them.

A tired sigh left John's lips as he turned to face her, "I am going to wash up and get something to eat. As far as I am concerned, this conversation is finished."

A look of disbelief crossed her face, "Finished? This is finished? Just like that?"

John moved a step backward, "I have nothing else to say."

"Typical," she spat as he turned and walked away.

Stopping in the hallway he addressed his wife, "I still love you and now you have seen the letters that you assumed were fictional. You may now draw your own conclusions."

He took a moment's breath before continuing, "I will get something to eat, wash and get some sleep. I realize the sun has not set however it will in no time. I must attend an early morning conference with the governor. Have a nice evening."

He was then gone, shutting the door before he made his way towards the kitchen. Opting for some bread and fruit he ate before removing his boots and placing them by the door. He next entered the area where the wash basin was kept and proceeded to undress.

He could feel a headache starting up as he blinked back tears. His heart ached for her, knew the mistakes he had done and realized he would pay for them for the rest of his life. He bowed his head before splashing cool water on his face it just easing the pain in his head.

-…-

"John."

It was several minutes later when her voice startled him out of his thoughts as he toweled off. His night clothes were near as he ignored her and wiped his face.

"John Smith."

Although her voice was louder he did not turn from his task, "I have a question for you."

"I am preoccupied," was his retort whilst he dried his neck and upper chest.

She ignored him, "Do you still want your ship?"

Silence.

"I asked you if you still want your ship. Will you not answer?"

The only response was the sound of silence accompanied by the noise of the moving towel.

"I will go after you answer."

He clutched the fabric in order to control himself from doing something he would regret. He took a deep breath and replied through gritted teeth, "If King James requires me to sail I will have to do so. Until then, I have no reason to leave."

"Do you want to leave?"

There was no answer, "I need to hear it… I must hear you say it. I must…"

He heard her voice break and yet did not face her, "Please, please I need to hear you say the words. You have been here all this time with me and you never told me anything. You never brought it up!"

He wrung the towel in his hands until a tan arm reached around him and snatched the material away. She hurled it across the room, it landing in a ball on the floor.

"Tell me!" Her hands were on his bare shoulders now, her warm skin against his dampness made him gasp in surprise. She was so close he could feel the heat from her body and he tilted forward so he rested against the washstand.

"Tell me," she began, "Be honest and just tell me the truth. I need.-"

"Damn you woman!"

He pushed off the stand and swiftly turned his blue eyes meeting hers. The sudden action made her stumble before she regained her footing.

"I love you. I always will and I always have. If Ratcliffe… If he would have found you or those letters… I may as well have killed both of us. The armada would have sailed long before that blasted Rolfe would have ever gotten here. You mean so much… Yes, I admit I was scared God I was so… I thought I would go mad…"

He didn't feel the slow tear that made its way down his cheek, "I could not lose you Pocahontas. Not to mention your people and this land…"

A sharp intake of breath was heard as neither of them knew who moved closer to one another. John watched as his wife tentatively reached out her hand towards his face. As if she feared him backing away.

"I was scared… I am still afraid you will leave me and I will never find out… I will only learn that you would be truly dead next time and…"

She was cut off by a gentle kiss to her mouth as he felt her lips tremble beneath his. Pocahontas cupped his cheek, subconsciously brushing the single tear that had fallen away. The arm that had taken the towel hesitantly reached around his shoulders, both of them gasping at the sensation of skin to skin contact. The man also moved to place a hand alongside her face while the other slowly wrapped around her waist.

"You truly love me. I think I finally understand."

"Tell me in the morning," he replied, "I will stay in the living room. I am very glad we have resolved this."

A small smile spread across her face, "If you insist. I will be in our bed thinking about what your answer may have been to my next question."

He rested his forehead against hers, "Please… No more questions until tomorrow."

"Alright Captain," and his eyes widened in surprise at her witty tone, "I was simply going to ask if you would care to stay with me tonight but if.-"

"You want me to stay? I thought… I don't want to rush you in…"

He let his voice trail off as her hand played with the hair at the nape of his neck, prior to fully running her fingers through it. His golden hair still feeling just as soft as she remembered.

His grip tightened on her waist, pulling her closer as their lips met. What started off as a kiss testing the waters soon turned in to a more heated one. Both hands were at the back of his head now, passion mounting as he nibbled on her lower lip. He then moaned as the kiss deepened, he taking the time to taste and explore her mouth. Unlike last time he could fully appreciate her essence, the way she moved and how she tasted. More importantly she was responding to his touch, kissing him again and again. It was she who slightly pulled back, moving her lips against his cheek before kissing the place where his jaw and neck met. She lingered there as she whispered, "No more talking. I want… I need to feel free with you again."

His hand dropped from her face as she sucked on his skin. He gently took one of her hands out of his hair before pulling back and moving towards their bedroom. Towards the bed where they had slept for almost four months and never made love. Without a word they entered the room, their eyes widening in realization.

"All those boxes…"

"Parchment," was her breathy reply, "I did not find anything that could shatter in any of them. I went through the boxes on the bed."

"What possessed you to go through all these things?"

A smirk formed on her lips as she answered, "I thought you said no more questions until the morning."

The two of them laughed, laughed more and longer than they should have. The tension was gone, the walls of the small cabin never hearing the joyful sound that now emanated from the both of them. In one quick motion the boxes, books and parchment were unceremoniously shoved off the bed by the still chuckling couple.

"You are absolutely correct," John said as he sat beside his wife, "Absolutely correct my love. However, we now must discuss terms of peace."

"Terms of peace?" Pocahontas repeated as her expression became uncertain.

"Of course," he held her in his arms; kissing the corner of her mouth, "We will be discussing matters all through the night."

AN impish spark lit his eyes and Pocahontas laughed in comprehension, "Yes, it may take a long time. For example, I request for you to grant me the opportunity to gaze at every inch of you prior to continuing."

He raised an eyebrow before standing, "That can easily be arranged. Your terms are quite lenient darling."

Pocahontas crossed her arms in mock sternness, "I just mentioned one of them. After watching you wash… Months… I thought I felt you in my sleep for you haunted my dreams… I have not seen… Seeing you… Not all of.-"

The Captain laughed at the blush coloring her cheeks as her hands covered her face, "I saw you in the river once."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you," he moved to place his arms around her, "You were bathing and I was out for an early morning walk. It was hidden so I did not think anyone was around and I well… I tried, I really did but the sun was rising and the water dripped on you and you looked so happy… So beautiful… It took all my self control to not dive in after you and to walk away."

"Don't do that again," she whispered as she kissed him his hands moving from the top of her shoulders to her hips.

"I promise I never will go willingly."

Pocahontas sighed as she fell back onto the bed, the shift exposing more of her legs. John joined her, leisurely moving the fabric up her leg his fingers dancing over the skin. He smiled as he felt her shiver against him, her hands moving up and down his back.

Pocahontas was now beneath him, the couple moaning as John's hand brushed her inner thigh and then her center before he was stopped by the shift. She moaned, arching her body while simultaneously trying to breathe as he slowly withdrew his hand.

A whimper of protest left her lips as his other hand went to fondling her breast.

"John," his name was forced out through swollen lips, "Please just… Just.-"

He smirked down at her, loving the way she squirmed beneath him as he sampled the flesh of her neck. Biting and tasting he not wanting to rush this.

He did not count on her leg wrapping around his waist, affectively reversing the situation. He was now awkwardly on his back half on and half off the bed. None of that seemed to matter as she explored his body, he gently holding her hands as her mouth traced paths all over his neck, chest and stomach. The man could not stand it, her name coming out in a ragged moan as she chuckled against his white skin. His breath hitched as she freed her hand and moved towards his unbuckled belt on his trousers. Eyes wide, blue met brown as together they divested one another of their clothing.

They finally lay flesh to flesh, John savoring the sensation of her bare breasts against his hard chest. Her mouth trailed from his towards his ear as she whispered, "Tis time for you to fulfill my request."

The Captain blinked, a thousand emotions expressed in his eyes that it left Pocahontas speechless.

After a moment she murmured, "The peace talk is going quite well."

"Watch you l-love," John moaned as her hands rested on his chest.

It was then she moved to sit up and gaze appreciatively down at him that he remembered. He was never one to blush, but as his wife gazed at him he could not hide his nervousness.

The feeling quickly vanished as she threw her arms around him, her lips crashing against his as they became a mess of tangled limbs. They held fast to one another, loving the surge of passion, breathless words and beating hearts that spoke greater than any declaration.

"I love you," He murmured some time later before his mouth descended on her body. Her senses reeled at all the new sensations, the caresses and movements. The captain took it all in, he knowing that he would never tire of learning and communicating with his wife. They discovered one another that night, conveying their love in a way they never believed possible.

-…-…-

Governor Alexander brown sat behind his desk, puzzling about the morning's odd event. Sighing, he exited his office and shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight. After his eyes got adjusted to the light, he blinked in surprise as he saw Pocahontas and John Smith walking towards the general store arm in arm.

"Smith!" Alexander called as he hurried to catch the couple's attention. They stopped and turned near the store's entrance, waiting for Alexander to approach.

"We did not see you at the meeting this morning. I was becoming quite concerned when Robert came back saying there had been no answer at your home. I knew it was unlike you to miss such a conference hence I sent Robert to see after you."

"I apologize for my absence Governor Brown," John replied as he looked the older man in the eyes, "I had to attend some other talks that took longer than expected."

-…-..End of, "Unbelievable."-..-


End file.
